


Nine Messages

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Housemates, Humor, Lovers To Enemies, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Koska listens to the messages various people left while she was away.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Koska Reeves, Koska Reeves & Axe Woves, Koska Reeves/Female Comms Officer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Nine Messages

"I'm glad that mission is over with," Koska said after she climbed into her starfighter. She pressed a button to her left.

_"You have...nine...unheard messages,"_ the mechanical audio voice said. " _Message one."_

Axe: Koska, I've come across a melodrama called Moons and Hyperspace; you've got to watch it.

(Beep). _"Message two."_

Bo Katan: Koska, I need you to pick up more of the red hair dye--the ruler of Mandalore cannot be seen with grey roots.

(Beep). _"Message three."_

Judith: Hey Koska, tell Bo Katan that Moff Gideon was using her precious Darksaber as a weedwacker. And don't try to trace this because I used Comms Officer magic to make sure you can't.

(Beep). _"Message four."_

Bo Katan: Koska, you have got to watch Moons and Hyperspace. Also, send a message back to tell us how your mission went.

(Beep). _"Message five."_

Axe: Holy kriff Koska, I was at the store today and I saw your traitorous ex disguised in civilian clothes. Not only did she sucker punch me, she also bought all the apprika-flavored chips! The store didn't have any red hair dye, so do you think Bo Katan will like green?

(Beep). _"Message six."_

Judith: Hey Koska, did Axe tell you how I punched him? By the way, I may have used some Comms Officer magic to tell certain supply ships that every brand of red hair dye has been recalled. Does she _really_ think no one knows that she has to be dying her hair?

(Beep). _"Message seven."_

Bo Katan: Koska you have got to come back and tell me what you think of my new hair color.

(Beep). _"Message eight."_

Judith: I am _so_ over you Koska! Next time I see you I am literally going to wipe the floor with your dead body you bandit skank!

(Beep). _"Message nine."_

Gideon: Hello Koska, this is Moff Gideon. I know everything. I know Judith has been contacting you, and I know that on Moons and Hyperspace, Jessica is the killer. She thought the Count killed one of her sons when he was a baby, but it turns out the Count had staged the baby's death to kidnap him. The Count's son Elik was the baby.

(Beep). _"End of messages."_

"What the Karabast?!" Koska said. 


End file.
